


Traditions

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian discuss the meaning of Thanksgiving. Friendship/fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> First Almost Human fic. I hope that you like it! It's a bit fluffy ;)

_Beep_

_Beep_

_BEEP_

Detective John Kennex rolled over and squinted at his alarm clock.

He waved an impatient arm through the hologram display and blinked several times.

It was already seven o’clock! Dorian would never let him hear the end of it.

John groaned in frustration and pulled himself into a sitting position with some difficulty.

His hand instantly flew to his missing right leg. He was still getting used to his prosthetic leg, and he often experienced phantom limb pain.

Either way, it was far too early to ponder psychobiological phenomena. John swung his good leg over the side of the bed and limped over to the docking station.

He removed his prosthetic leg and glanced at the bottle of olive oil on the counter. John thought of Dorian’s pointed questions about Greek salad and suppressed a smirk.

What did he care about the synthetic’s opinion, anyway?

John attached the prosthesis and added a little olive oil for good measure. He thought about making coffee, but he was late enough as it was and he didn’t want to keep Dorian waiting.

As he made his way to the door, John heard a faint beep from the calendar in his bedroom.

“What is it now?” he muttered.

John saw a familiar phrase illuminated in electric blue. It was blinking insistently, and for some reason, he couldn’t look away.

**“Thursday, November 26, 2048**

**Thanksgiving Day”**

“Great,” he sighed.

John pulled on his jacket and felt for his phone and firearm. He stepped outside and breathed in the thick, smoggy air.

He wondered if Thanksgiving had ever been a big deal in the old days.

When John arrived at Dorian’s place, the android was glaring at him.

“Looks like your impatience chip is working,” John said under his breath.

“There is no such thing as an impatience chip, John,” Dorian retorted. He eyed his partner carefully and then broke into a smile.

John raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you so happy? We’re late.”

“You were late. Not me,” Dorian grinned. His eyes were bright with laughter, and John was a little unsettled by his demeanor.

“I’m sorry for not being as automated as you are,” John shot back.

“I understand, John. I was programmed to be on time, but I guess that your alarm clock wasn’t.”

“That’s it! What is up with you today, Dorian?” John exclaimed.

Dorian shook his head in disbelief.

“John, don’t you know what day it is?” he asked, clearly surprised by the human’s apathy.

“No, I don’t. Please enlighten me,” John said with a snort.

“Thanksgiving!” Dorian said brightly.

John’s lip twitched in amusement.

“Thanksgiving, huh? What do you know about Thanksgiving?” he asked slowly. He was curious about Dorian’s programming, but he didn’t want to insult the android.

“Well, I know that it’s supposed to be a time of celebration and family,” Dorian began.

He waited for John’s reaction. 

John nodded for him to continue.

“I’m not sure what being thankful really feels like, though. How would you explain it?” Dorian asked.

John’s eyebrows rose in surprise. It certainly wasn’t the kind of question that he expected from a synthetic.

“Well, I guess that you think about the people and things that you like. You feel happiness, _thankfulness_ , after realizing how lucky you are to have that those things,” he paused.

“Or those people.”

There was a moment of silence.

John glanced over at the android and cleared his throat.

“I guess that’s why they originally created the holiday, but we don’t seem to celebrate it that much these days. It was different before the wars, I guess, but I’m too young to remember the better times,” John said.

“John, are you thankful for anything?” Dorian asked suddenly.

“I- I’m not sure,” John admitted. He _definitely_ wasn’t prepared for these kinds of questions.

“I am,” Dorian said softly.

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m thankful to have a purpose. I’m thankful to have a partner,” Dorian said. His eyes were firmly fixed on John, and the human shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

There was another moment of silence, and then John looked over at Dorian.

“You know what? So am I,” he said with a smile.

“John, I read that humans usually eat turkey on Thanksgiving Day. What does turkey taste like?” Dorian asked suddenly.

“Forget about that, Dorian. We’re going to the noodle place after work tonight. That’s all the Thanksgiving we need,” John said.

End.


End file.
